Field Trip!
by dawnnoondusk
Summary: A oneshot describing what happened after Zuko so rudely cut Toph off during her 'Zuko Field Trip'. Friendship Fic. Hints at Tokka.


'I know I shouldn't complain. My parents gave me everything I ever asked for. But they never gave me the one thing I really wanted, their love. You know what I mean?' said Toph as she blew at her fringe, thinking back to all the times she had gone behind her parents' back and snuck out to go to Earth Rumble matches.

Zuko sighed. It was hard enough trying to calm his panic over Aang's disappearance without having to deal with his friend's seemingly endless flow of words. He turned to face Toph and said, 'Look, I know you had a rough childhood. But we should really focus on finding Aang.' And, without even waiting for a reply, he turned back around and stalked off impatiently, continuing his search for the elusive Avatar.

Toph was hurt, though she would sooner swallow a rock before admitting that. She had really hoped that she would have some sort of 'awakening' if she tagged along with Zuko. Swallowing her feelings instead, she sighed, muttering, 'This is the worst field trip ever.' under her breath.

Up ahead, Zuko heard her words and immediately chided himself. He had forgotten how easily hurt the earthbender could be though she hid it well. The prince stopped in his tracks and Toph was so absorbed in her own thoughts she promptly crashed into him.

'Hey! Watch it, Zuko!' she spat, her fists curled tightly. Zuko did a double take, surprised by the venom in her tone and the fact that she used his real name.

'Toph.' he gently laid his hand on her shoulder and was shrugged off. 'Toph.' he repeated reproachfully.

'What?' she snapped, the venom strengthening.

'I'm sorry.'

'Yea, whatever. Let's just keep looking for the all important Avatar already.' her voice was now layered with bitterness and sarcasm.

'Toph, don't do this.' he said, watching her face contort with multiple emotions, none of them pleasant.

'Well, sorry, your highness. Why don't I just go back to the house and wait instead of getting in your way.' she whirled around, ready to stomp her way back.

Zuko reached out and grasped her arm. 'No.'

'No? Are you trying to stop me?' her voice raised in disbelief.

'I meant no, you are not getting in my way.' without letting go of her, he walked around so that he faced her head on. He knew she couldn't see his face but would appreciate the fact he still wanted to look her eye-to-eye.

'Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm... I was just really stressed, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you.'

He was sincere. She could tell. Her shoulders relaxed a fraction though she still kept her face set in an expression half-way between anger and disbelief.

'Yea, fine. Like you could hurt me anyway.'

He smiled. 'Oh, Toph.' he sighed, moving his hand up towards her hair and ruffling it affectionately. 'You do know that I think you are my... my best friend, right?' he had to pause for a while for such mushy affections did not come to him naturally.

The joy on her face and in her voice as she asked, 'Really?', stretched the smile on his face.

'Yes, really.'

'Yea, well.' she punched him gently on his arm. 'Same here, Sparky.'

'Really?' he looked at her in surprise.

'Duh, really. Why are you so surprised?'

'Well... I don't know. I guess I always thought...' he broke off awkwardly.

'What?'

'Well, I joined up kind of late, I guess. And it's taken quite some time for you guys to trust me and all. Besides, I thought you would be closer to Sokka.'

'What? That bonehead? Naw. He's too busy hanging with Suki to give a damn about me, anyway.' the bitterness from before was back along with what sounded suspiciously like disappointment.

'Well, I'm glad he is.'

'Why?' there was a sudden edge to her voice.

'Cause now I get to have you as a best friend.'

Her cheeks coloured lightly. 'Yea, well, you're better than him anyway.'

'Me? No. Sokka is brave, and smart, and loyal. Unlike me. Look at what I have done! I've chased you guys around, tried to catch the Avatar and now I scared him away! Not to mention how I... I...' Zuko trailed off in bitter disgust, recalling just how he had betrayed his Uncle.

'You are too! Well, brave and loyal anyway.' she joked. Then she softened her tone slightly, adding, 'That's all in the past, Sparky. Leave it there. And your Uncle loves you. I could feel it as he talked about you.' She placed her hand over her heart as she said it.

'Really?' he wanted to believe her so badly. He wanted to see his Uncle but was so afraid of how he would react to his traitorous nephew.

'Would I lie to you?' she asked, one eyebrow arched expertly.

'No. You wouldn't. I trust you.' he said and his heart felt so much warmer and the panic within eased up.

'Look who's comforting who now, huh?' she laughed softly, her sea foam green eyes sparkling brightly.

'Huh.' he chuckled. 'What a pair we make.'

'Yea.' she nodded and the pair gave twin sheepish grins.

'Come on.' Toph said finally. 'Enough of this mushy stuff. That Twinkletoes isn't gonna find himself you know!'

Zuko gazed at her. 'Yea. Let's go.' and as they continued their way through the forest, Zuko couldn't help but think what an idiot Sokka was.

* * *

Yes, my darling readers, I'm not dead! Anyway, sorry for the long absense! This is my way of making it up to you guys. It's short and not much, I know, but I hope it's okay.

Well, Read & Review please! And hope I can write again soon!


End file.
